Brendon and Friends
Brendon and Friends is an upcoming BB Entertainment original animated series created by Brendon Bell and is scheduled to premiere on November 2018. It is based on an experimental series of shorts of the same name, which lasted from 2010 to 2014. Synopsis Main article: The Weeptownian Defenders Characters Main Characters Brendon (voiced by Brendon Bell) Dylan (voiced by Alif (voiced by Zuhairi (voiced by Mr. Harold Hanks (voiced by Brendon Bell) The Original "Brendon and Friends" Brendon and Friends is the second BB Entertainment animated series that ran from 2010 to 2014 and also created by Brendon Bell. It stars the same characters: Brendon, Jun Hong, Dylan, Alif, Zuhairi and Professor Nab, along with other characters like Weng Lin, Likhitesh, Nathan and Bryan (none of these additional main characters return in the 2017 series except for Bryan in the episode "All About Bryan"). There was no specific plot to the series at all. It was just cartoon characters loosely based off Brendon Bell and his real-life friends having fun and nonsensical adventures in a fictional place called Weeptown. The show ended after 35 short episodes. The series received mixed to negative comments from its audience, even from Brendon himself. "To be honest, now that I look back at what I've done with Brendon and Friends over those five years, I feel so much cringe and disgust with the animation (I don't actually call it animation - just some drawings with sudden movement), story and voice acting - but it wasn't that bad for the episodes aired in 2014. After all, I started when I was six and had weird ideas, especially when I was not mature enough to make a show. Furthermore, school became more important over the years. So I decided to terminate this series in 2014, but I still had the dream of making Brendon and Friends something proper with better cast, story and animation. That soon lead to the thought of making a reboot." From above, Brendon and Friends was a cut-short series and considered a failure, thus being cancelled shortly after Lazy Lan that ran for 6 episodes from March to December 2014. After that, the BB Entertainment channel became inactive for 2 years with very few videos uploaded (mainly of Patchmania, Rolling Sky, Angry Birds Friends, Lazy Lan behind-the-scenes and episode compilation from Seasons 4 and 5 of Brendon and Friends). During this period, the crew became very busy with their studies. However, plans for rebooting Brendon and Friends were actually in progress during this period but it was the production phase that had to be either slowed down greatly or avoided for a long time. Production The series is planned to premiere next year on January with the introductory episode, The Weeptownian Defenders, revolving around the main plot of the series and introducing the majority of the characters while showing how Brendon, Jun Hong, Dylan, Alif and Zuhairi got together as friends and became the Weeptownian Defenders. Very few episodes from the 2010 series have been chosen to be implemented into the 2017 reboot with a restructured plot so that it fits in with the overall flow of the series. They are The Coolio Dash ''(now Zuhairi's Lost Cool) , the Bryan episodes (now All About Bryan), ''Camping Trip, Dag Nab It!, and Snowed In. The rest of the episodes will be original and released in the other seasons. The original BB Entertainment crew (Tang Jun Hong, Dylan Tan, Jovian Goh, Benjamin Au, Zuhairi Danial, Nathan Agasen and Likhitesh Reddy) will return and reprise their roles for this series. New crew (Jairus Chua, Joshua Poh, Darren Koh, Gareth Hoon, Michael Yeo, Sanfo Bimal and Isaac Lim) will also join the series, mostly for working on the stories for episodes and assisting on animation lead by Brendon Bell. Animation production will be by BB Entertainment Animation, Marcian Fusion Studio and Vista Sixer Animation. Brendon Bell will reprise his role as Brendon and Jun Hong Episode list Below is an overview of the number of seasons and episodes in the series. What's this? Season 1 (2019)